deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Brennan
|birth= |death=2508 |rank=Senior Medical Officer |gender=Female |height= |weapons= |equipment=Civilian RIG |hair= Blond |eyes= Blue |era= |notable= |affiliation=C.E.C. }} Nicole Brennan was a Senior Medical Officer of the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]] and girlfriend to systems engineer Isaac Clarke. Biography C.E.C. career Prior to her attachment to the [[USG Ishimura|USG Ishimura]], Nicole lived with her boyfriend, Isaac Clarke. She was uncertain of her future career aboard the Ishimura at first, but changed her mind when encouraged by Isaac. Second Aegis VII incident Though not directly involved during the initial stages of the Second Aegis VII incident, Nicole was aware of the groundside situation. When inspecting four survivors from the Aegis VII colony of potential infection, whom were arrested on reasons of smuggling aboard the ship, a lockdown status was triggered, forcing former P-Sec Nathan McNeill to rescue them by crawling through the vents and unlocking the door from the outside. The four survivors took Nicole to a security barricade where she would be kept safe with a squad of officers. At some period, Nicole assisted the local security by treating the wounded. Nicole eventually surrendered to fate, sending her final words to Isaac via video log. She committed suicide as she lethally injected herself to prevent herself from being caught by the Necromorphs. Events of Dead Space Nicole makes her first physical appearance to Isaac from a distance when he was instructed to obtain the Mining Key in the Ishimura's Mining Deck. She offers her help to open the door for Isaac while he defends her from Necromorphs at a distance. Successfully doing so, she promises to find a way to him and runs, remaining unseen until the penultimate level. Isaac meets Nicole again after Kendra revealed herself to be a Government agent and escaped the Ishimura with the Marker. The two called the shuttle back to the Ishimura, forcing Kendra to eject from the shuttle in an escape pod. The two of them descend to the planet's surface to place the Marker back where it was originally found. In doing so, Nicole disappears as the intense light from placing the Marker consumes her. Shortly after this, Kendra confirms to Isaac that she has been dead all that time. Nicole makes her final appearance as a frigthening and bloody hallucination, setting the stage for Dead Space 2 and Isaac's developing dementia. Events of Dead Space 2 Nicole returns as the main antagonist of Dead Space 2, with her appearances being the primary symptom of Isaac's mounting dementia. Throughout the course of the game she manifests as a voice or an image on a view screen. When she makes physical appearences to taunt Isaac, she is shown in her Ishimura uniform covered in blood and with an eerie light shining from her open mouth and eyes. As the game progresses the episodes become more disturbing and violent, with Nicole making attempts to harm Isaac. Later in the game, the hallucination threatens to kill Isaac unless he moves on from her death. When Nicole threatens to kill Isaac unless he reveals his feelings of whether she is his most loved in the entire universe or if she's his guilt and grief to why he can't let her go. Issac reveals that he is hung up on her over guilt and grief, but because she is the only thing that matters to him anymore. If he let her go there would be "nothing left", he states in despite of the fact that she is dead. The vision of Nicole is seemingly satisfied with this answer and reveals that "acceptance" was the final step in Isaac's recovery. Nicole sheds her haunting visage and appears as she did while still alive aboard the Ishimura. She continues to appear to Isaac in order to offer encouragement and advice on how to stop the Marker. Eventually, Nicole leads Isaac to the machine that Nolan Stross mentioned to be the first step in destroying the Marker. Isaac follows her instructions to uses the machine to gain the necessary power to destroy it. After Isaac dispatches Hans Tiedemann, Nicole suddenly gives up any pretense of being anything more than a hallucination broadcasted by the Marker. She explains that Isaac must be killed and absorbed since he made the Marker from his mind and was thus needed for Convergence. A betrayed and infuriated Isaac destroys the phantom Nicole inside a vision simulating his own mind, ending her influence over him once and for all. Appearances and Personality Dead Space Nicole is first seen as the main purpose of Isaac's arrival on the Ishimura. She is seen in a video log stating that she wants Isaac to come to the Ishimura; her body language and voice shows that she is in desperation and fearful. On board the Ishimura, Nicole is shown to be stressed dealing with the infection on board. The hallucinations Isaac faces may or may not be her personality. In the end she succumbs to all the stress dealing with both the infection and attack of the Necromorphs. She commits suicide around two to three hours before Isaac's arrival. Dead Space: Extraction Nicole is seen in the ER treating Nathan McNeill along with his group. Through this, Nicole's personality can be identified closer. Nicole's voice is slightly different in the game. She seems to have a calm voice and stays vigilant. She has a very calm posture, and even refers to the infection as a "small infection". She is somewhat protective with Lexine, and she seems very devoted to her profession. As Nathan leaves for the Tram Station, Nicole decides to stay behind, in case there are survivors for her to treat. Dead Space: Extraction (Comics) The comics offer a detailed view of Nicole's life and personality; her feelings toward Isaac as well as her overall social tendencies and views are focused upon greatly. Dead Space 2 As a hallucination, Nicole is much more agressive, often screaming her words as an attempt to hasten Isaac's descent into insanity. When her death becomes accepted, she becomes much like she was when alive and is encouraging towards Isaac to destroy the new Marker. This ruse is eventually dropped at the base of the Marker and Nicole attempts to twist Isaac's mind to kill himself agressively in order to make the Marker whole. Overall Nicole's personality throughout the series suggests she was a strong person when alive but constantly breaks down amidst the chaos. She is able to redeem herself when she is needed. Trivia *In the E3 Debut Trailer for Dead Space, Nicole appears different in the final version. In the trailer she has shoulder length, brunette hair.Dead Space Exclusive E3 Loved Ones Trailer HD *Many people believe that Nicole was turned into a Necromorph at one point and fought Isaac, and this could be true. The female slashers' faces are somewhat similar to Nicole's. In Dead Space 2, when Issac returns to the Ishimura, her hallucination hinted this idea. * Through video logs acquired by Isaac, it's shown that Nicole was serving as a senior medical officer aboard the Ishimura, probably since her promotion two years ago, and departure from Isaac. She is depicted as a dedicated medical professional, who is not afraid to put her peers and colleagues in line if they appear unwilling to commit to a certain job or for lack of initiative. * Prior to the release of the Dead Space: Extraction Comics, there was some contention to Nicole's status as a physician. In the original game she refers to herself only as a "Senior Medical Officer", prompting speculation regarding her professional title aboard the Ishimura. However in the Dead Space: Extraction Comics she refers to herself, and is referred to, as Dr. Brennan. * In Dead Space, the first letter in the name of each of the game's chapters spells out, in order, "N.I.C.O.L.E. I.S. D.E.A.D.". The chapters in Dead Space 2 aren't named, and thus do not form a coherent statement. *Nicole seems to look younger than Isaac, both in the game and the movie. Isaac is 43 years old, meanwhile Nicole seems to be in her 20s or 30s. *In the Dead Space: Extraction (Comics), Nicole first notes the anomaly with Lexine's scans. The comic depicts several patterns resembling Marker symbols appearing within her brainwaves. Whether or not these were simply an hallucination due to the marker is unknown. *Iyari Limon is the original voice and likeness of Nicole in the first Dead Space game, and it's prequel, Dead Space: Extraction. In Dead Space 2, Nicole's voice and likeness was changed to Tanya Clarke *Nicole frequently apologizes for "what she did" and that she "never meant to hurt" Isaac. It's possible she's apologizing for her suicide. *Occasionally during the game, a random voice log made by Nicole will pop up. They say things like: "Isaac, Isaac? Where are you? Help me!" Where these logs came from or how they were made are unknown, it might just be Isaac's developing dementia. *In the animated movie, Dead Space Downfall, Alissa Vincent meets a frightened crew member that strongly resembles Nicole. She asks if the crew member has a boyfriend prompting the woman to nod in response. *It is interesting to think that even though Nicole was aware of how the virus functioned, she still committed suicide in a way that would allow it to use her body. It is possible that by that point Nicole barely cared about anything other than escaping the hell around her in the least painful way possible; it is highly likely that she would have witnessed at least one death of a fellow crew mate at the hands of a Necromorph. *In several hallucinations with Nicole in Dead Space 2, she appears before Isaac, hiding among the shadows, screaming Isaac's guilt and sorrow back at him. Also, rather interstingly, on some monitors in the area, Nicole's horribly blood-soaked and disturbing face moans at him. Death Scene thumb|300px|right|The Nicole hallucination forces Isaac to commit suicide. In Dead Space 2, it is possible for the hallucination of Nicole to kill Isaac, either during one of the two dementia scenes involving the hallucination, or during the final boss battle of Dead Space 2. In the first scene, the hallucination lunges at Isaac as he exits a maintenance shaft, and attempts to stab him in the eye with a needle (presumably the same one Nicole used to kill herself in the first game). If the player fails the subsequent quick-time event, the hallucination kills him. If the player survives the attack, it is revealed that Isaac was trying to stab his own eye out as a result of his dementia. In the second scene, the hallucination grabs Isaac by the throat as he gets off of a freight elevator in the Sprawl's mines. It effortlessly smashes him against the walls, before attempting to suffocate him, demanding that he tell her why he can't move past her death. If the player fails the following quick-time event, the hallucination successfully suffocates Isaac. In the final boss battle, the newly created Marker attempts to kill Isaac with the Nicole hallucination so that it can "absorb" him and be "reborn." If Isaac comes into contact with the hallucination during the fight within his mind, or accidentally wanders too close to it, it will grab him and scream loudly in his face. In reality, the hallucination forces Isaac to shoot himself in the face with Tiedemann's Javelin Gun, presumably allowing the Marker to "absorb" him in the process. Gallery File:PA251157.JPG|Necromorph Nicole at the end of Dead Space File:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX.jpg|Nicole at the End of Dead Space without FX File:Nicole-Dead-WithoutFX-Closeup.jpg|Nicole without FX when she lunges at Isaac at the end of Dead Space File:Nicole_dsdownfall.jpg|Alissa Vincent meeting a frightened crew member, resembling Nicole Brennan, as seen in Dead Space: Downfall File:Together.png|Nicole and Isaac's "reunion" File:Nicole_brennan.jpg|Nicole during her video message File:Nicole_1.png File:Nicole_2.png File:NicoleRingAroundtheRoiseTrailer.PNG|Nicole from Dead Space 2's Ring Around the Rosie trailer Nicole Hallucination.PNG Capture.PNG|Nicole Brennan in Dead Space 2 Appearances *''Dead Space: Downfall'' *''Dead Space: Extraction'' *''Dead Space: Extraction (Comics)'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' Sources Category:USG Ishimura Crew Members